


Space Odd, Y'see?

by Iceshillendrig



Series: Mission To Space [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Blushing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, as they say, my sci-fi knowledge is very limited, no beta we die like men, unless we count archer season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: Jeong Yunho is the second-in-command of their group. A best friend to the captain. He had a nice build from the times he used to play sports in their home planet, the Earth. Combining his impressive height and rather handsome face, many consider him as quite the attractive individual.And today, he was tasked to help one of their rather 'alien' (between the two of them who were humans) member, Kang Yeosang.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Mission To Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175177
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Space Odd, Y'see?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write but had no idea what so I tried a prompt generator from [here](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts) and i got
> 
> Setting: Space and/or Spaceships  
> Genre: Character Study  
> Trope: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics  
> Prompt: Shyness, embarassment, blushing or stammering
> 
> I don't think this story counts as the genre given although.... so it's basically 3 out of 4

In a galaxy not so far away but vaguely similar to ours, the ragtag team of space pirates known as ATEEZ is currently in a dilemma.

Jeong Yunho is the second-in-command of their group. A best friend to the captain. He had a nice build from the times he used to play sports in their home planet, the Earth. Combining his impressive height and rather handsome face, many consider him as quite the attractive individual.

And today, he was tasked to help one of their alien members: Kang Yeosang. 

Yunho had learned recently from Hongjoong that Yeosang's planet was practically a copy-paste of theirs, with the major difference being citizens were classified by a scent gland by their necks, which made them fit their would-be roles in society.

_He remembers hearing the story from Yeosang himself during one time they were drinking in a tiny hub on some stray asteroid. How Yeosang, being one of the most beautiful Omegas of his family, was supposed to be married of to an Alpha that would have only cooped him away as a butler. Running away from a life he never wanted, Yeosang managed to join ATEEZ and has become a valuable member of the crew._

_And that time, seeing Yeosang giggly and flushed from the alcohol, laughing at his own story. It was probably the first realization Yunho had of a crush.  
_

"I have Mingi checking on his condition already. You'll join me when he relays the problem with Yeosang after we expedite for ship fuel." Hongjoong concludes with a hand on the taller's shoulder, hoping it would dispel a bit of the worry on Yunho's face. 

Yunho gave him a small smile, hoping that whatever troubled Yeosang wasn't anything life threatening. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

"There's a 80% chance Yeosang's illness is fatal," Mingi reports as Yunho's team comes back from their expedition.

"WHAT!?" Yunho drops his equipment to shake Mingi on the shoulders, demanding an explanation.

"Whoa, calm down," Mingi removes himself from their secondary captain, "His body temperature is above average and he has no appetite. He told me there was heat akin to lava stirring around his lower belly. It could possibly be the corona virus?"

"But we haven't been to Earth for 10 years?" Seonghwa interjects as the rest of the expedition squad returns.

"Oh, right." Mingi scratches the back of his head, slightly embarassed. "Well then it could only be his Heat Cycle, a time where his body- err."

"What is it?" Yunho crosses his arms, waiting for an explanation from their medical android.

"He said it was embarassing for him, so he told me I can only tell the captains about it." Mingi whispers.

"Alright, everyone dismiss!" Yunho claps twice to signal his team for some privacy, "Jongho, can I ask you to carry my fuel core and mining gun for me?"

Jongho only gives an affirmative grunt as he lifts Yunho's and his own equipment with one hand, moving deeper into the ship.

"Let's go to the deck, Captain Hongjoong should hear this too," Mingi offers his hand as they take the teleporter to the main deck.

Upon arriving, they see Hongjoong with his eyepatch on, making a fool of himself as he swishes nothing around in the air as if he was battling with a sword.

The tiny, yet higher positioned captain finally notices their presence, coughing onto his fist like nothing happened.

"So Mingi," Hongjoong tries to make his voice deep, but it has no impact after what they've just witnessed, "What's the status on Yeosang?"

"I'm glad you asked." Mingi finally clicks a button on his wrist to release a hologram containing some statistics and information on the omega.

"Yeosang is in his Heat Cycle, which in their planet, means he's in his most fertile state for mating." Mingi then goes on a tangent, explaining alot of scientific jargon that only Hongjoong really had a grasp on.

"So how do we cure him?" Yunho asks after the impromptu lecture.

"Someone needs to sate him through sexual intercourse." Mingi says without missing a beat, making both humans jaw drop to the floor.

"Alright, do we bring him back to his planet to get mated by an Alpha?" Hongjoong inquired. 

"There's no time, it will take about an Earth week to get back to Terra Omega, and Yeosang has apparently been suffering in silence for a few days now. I don't have anymore useful data about a Heat, we could assume although, that the more he stays in that state, the worst it could get for him." The android announces. 

"Then why don't you give him medical attention, anything!" Yunho grabbed the collar of their medic, seething in worry and anger. How could they have not noticed Yeosang suffering? 

"Again with the shaking of our medic! Your anger is misdirected, co-captain." A tranquil voice snaps all of their attention to the newcomer. 

"San." Hongjoong greets the shape-shifting being, his current form of a half-snake person making him slither all the way to Yunho. 

"It might be destiny, but Yeosang himself had said you were the only one who could probably cure him." The courte-San (heh) wraps himself around Yunho, the latter not resisting. 

"What do you mean?" Yunho questions calmly as San gently constricts him tigther. No matter how dangerous it seemed, the shapeshifter would never hurt any of them. 

"I'm sure you're aware anything sexual is consulted to me immediately right?" San playfully lets a hand slide down the co-captain's chest, intrigued at the way both Hongjoong and Mingi seemed spellbound, "Yeosang enlisted my help." 

Before Yunho could speak he feels a clawed hand grip his chin tight, suddenly staring into the dark orbs of San's eyes that twinkled with mirth. 

"Do you feel jealous?" San's question was simple, but Yunho could not give him a response, "Everyone already knows of your little infatuation on Yeosang by the way, so no need to feel shy in front of the audience now."

"I-" Yunho feels himself blushing, was he really that transparent? He thinks back suddenly all the times the other members left the two of them alone around certain areas of the ship. 

They were a space ship at a spaceship!? 

"I'm... not jealous." Yunho finally answers after a few minutes of silence. "I have no right to be, we aren't romantically involved anyway. 

"Yet, Yunho. Not romantically involved yet." San corrects, patting the taller's head

"Beside, it was you trying to do him good and help him out, right?" the co-captain remarks. 

San finally uncoils him with a smile, fondness filling him at the memory. Yeosang was the one who saved him from his planet after all. 

"I'll leave Yeosang to you co-captain, I'll try to get us to the Terra Omega, and hopefully find him a cure there if things don't work out." Hongjoong speaks once more, saluting to the other members which were all promptly returned. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Yunho gulped as he stood in front of Yeosang's quarters, a rather flowery kind of scent leaking out of the door, a testament to how deep the omega was in Heat. 

He had dropped by San's room as well to receive some essentials- mainly a pack of condoms, lubricant, and a bottle of water. 

_"Heats usually don't break after one orgasm so I hope you have the stamina!" the shapeshifter warns him as he sees himself out._

_"Oh and also," San chases up to him, smirk in place._

_"Yeosang isn't per se, traditional, for his kind." the courtesan adds, seemingly trying to massage his lower back, "Tread carefully co-captain!"_

San's words has gotten him uncharacteristicly nervous, what if he wasn't what Yeosang needed?

But he's snapped out of it when they experience a bit of turbulence. They just got their tank filled a while ago, but Hongjoong was already racing them through star systems to try and get the omega some help.

Worse comes to worst, Yunho could atleast try to ease some of the blonde's pains.

Knocking twice on the door, the room immediately reads his keycard to welcome him. No turning back now.

Yeosang seemed to be under the heap of sheets on his bed. The air-conditioning was at full blast, and yet the air still seemed to be moist and sticky like a sauna.

"Sannie~" Yeosang's weak voice came muffled by his sheets, a whimper escaping him, "Did you get Yuyu?" 

"Yeosang... It's me." Yunho tried to sound professional, but the scent coming from the omega was melting at his mental strength, wanting nothing more than to drown in it. 

Yeosang smelled like the small, white flowers from home, the ones his family exported when they went to a different country. 

"Co-captain!" Yeosang's voice was suddenly deep, the usual tone he carries around as he pokes his entire upper torso out from the covers to salute at Yunho.

Yeosang donned a grey hoodie, one Yunho recognized to be his from years ago. He remembered giving it to the omega when he requested each of his crew members to give him a memorabilia from their home planets. 

The human blushed as he realized it probably reeked of his sweat during the time, and just gave it up randomly.

"I've heard from Mingi and San. I'm here to help you." Yunho said as he moved to sit at the little table next to the blonde's bed, dropping the bag he had in hand on it.

Yeosang's looked at him intensely, eyes holding a certain emotion the human couldn't put into words.

"Why?" Yeosang questions him suddenly, catching Yunho off-guard.

"Yeosang, you're going through something you can't handle with alone. And San told me you asked for me personally-"

"And you're just going to do it!?" the omega had stood up, and Yunho becomes acutely aware that the hoodie was the only thing Yeosang had on as his eyes zone in at bare thighs, which seemed to steadily flow with the 'slick' Mingi had told them about. "I'm not some sort of weakling needing to be saved!" 

"That wasn't what I was implying!" Yunho had stood up as well, his own glare challenging with the same burning as Yeosang's, "I offered because I genuinely wanted to help. Wasn't that your excuse for Wooyoung-" 

"Don't you dare compare this to the plasma ray incident, I did that to save Wooyoung, this... thing with me is just a flu as far as you Earth-dwellers are concerned!" Yeosang points a finger at him with anger, gaze piercing even when his knees trembled from the intensity of his Heat.

Defensive. Mingi had told him Yeosang would be a teensy bit moody. 

Yunho felt hurt at the accusation nonetheless, biting at his lips. But he was determined to help Yeosang out with this no matter what.

So he breathes in deep, he had to calm the other one down. 

Approaching him, he takes the omega's hand on his own, and slowly intertwined their fingers together, causing Yeosang to visibly relax at the intimate touch.

Yunho's hand dwarfed the blonde's in size, yet both were calloused, every groove of imperfection and roughness although, seemed to fit perfectly against one another.

"I must confess something to you," the human breathes out slowly, praying to whatever cosmic entity greater than them to not make him stammer, "I- dammit- I'm in love with you, okay?"

"What-"

"You heard me correctly, I've been harboring feelings for you ever since you've told us about your story. I thought it was only infatuation, but it's been years and these feelings never stopped for even a second." Yunho finishes resolutely, cheeks flushed a bright pink.

With a surprising amount of force, Yeosang had pulled at the taller to hug him, the bed made it so that the omega could rest his chin on top of Yunho's head.

"Thank you for returning them." The blonde confessed as well.

"Huh?" Yunho felt his brain short-circuit, letting the omega separate to move off the bed to stand in equal footing with him.

"Do you remember what you've said when I've got this scar?" Yeosang brings the taller's hand up to the side of his face, where a rosy blotch marred his flawless perfect alabaster skin.

And he does. His ears were now the same color as his cheeks. 

"You know I was serious about that right?" Yunho was still sheepish on the whole memory, avoiding the omega's gaze.

"I mean, Not that I accepted that corny thing you said, but it did help me look at things from a different perspective about this." Yeosang tucks his hair behind his ear, and the human thinks it was very reminiscent of an actress from a show Hongjoong used to watch in Earth.

Yunho would love to discuss more about this possibly blooming relationship between them, but the heady fragance that wafted around the room reminded the both of them of the situation at hand.

"So um... Do you need help with that?"

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Maybe it was just Yeosang being a special case, Omegas were typically submissive beings and physically weaker than other classifications in his planet.

But Yunho finally understood what San meant as he screams, moans filling the air as the blonde fucks him into the mattress. 

Yeosang's slick proved to be quite the effective lubricant, even when used on another hole as the obscene squelching noises from Yunho's cavern was music to both their ears. 

"You're so tight," Yeosang groans as he bucks his hips, relishing the wet heat of the taller's insides. "Such a good boy."

Yunho could feel himself leak at the praise, pre-cum dribbling slowly as he feels his cock jump everytime Yeosang hits home on his prostate.

"Yeosang." Yunho whines pathetically, moving his hands to wrap around the omega's neck for stability.

"Can I kiss you?" the man above asked, and Yunho didn't have to think twice before pulling him down to meld their lips together in a searing kiss. 

Yunho felt himself becoming putty, mind in a lustful haze as Yeosang's tongue probes his mouth. The taller tries to reciprocate as much as he could, but he had been reduced to a panting mess.

"Who knew our co-captain became so pliant during sex?" Yeosang teased as he breaks the kiss, grinning hungrily at the look of bliss in Yunho's eyes.

Yeosang had fangs. Cute, blunt fangs. Was able to feel them on his tongue. Now he wants them to dig onto his skin. 

"Only for you." Yunho manages to slur through the noise of skin slapping on skin, baring his neck for the omega to claim.

And he takes the bait, sinking his teeth into the offering like a predator to his prey. The slight pain was enough to make the taller cum, orgasm hitting him hard as he paints both his and Yeosang's stomach white.

"Fuck!" Yeosang swore as the sight of Yunho cumming undone leads to his own ejaculation, filling the condom as he keeps his pulsing cock inside the warmth of Yunho's ass.

"Goddamn." Yunho notes as he feels Yeosang pull out, missing the fullness it brought.

"You cum as much as an Alpha, wow." Yeosang comments, amazed as he collect Yunho's release from both of their abs, mesmerized at the sheer volume at his palm.

Yunho only winked at him, still tired to come up with a cheeky response.

Yeosang removes the used rubber and ties it up before throwing it on the nearby wastebin. He would have preferred bareback, but the story they've heard about space aids hurting three times more made the both of them wary. 

Unsurprisingly, the omega's cock was still erect.

"You know my Heat won't break by just one orgasm right?" Yeosang warns, waving around the sealed packets of protection they've yet to use.

Yunho smiled, feeling his own dick rising once more as he sits up, slightly dizzy from the intense ass-pounding he had taken.

"You still have my hands and mouth don't you?" The taller teases as he leads one of Yeosang's hand to his mouth, sucking off his own semen from the creamed digit.

Yeosang could only tackle him down onto the bed, wanting nothing else but to ravage the man.

Yunho just sighs into the kiss. This was going to take a while.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

An Earth day had passed for Yunho when he woke up, still spooning the omega as Yeosang's Heat had finally been broken.

Bone deep exhaustion suddenly hit him like a freight train when he sits up, feeling the ache from his lower back all the way to his ass. 

He checks his holowatch. Hongjoong had asked everyone to gather for breakfast for a mission briefing.

Yunho decides to let Yeosang sleep a bit more as he stands up from bed, dressing up quickly. He badly needs a shower, but it'll have to wait after he hears from Hongjoong. 

Yeosang seems to have awoken, an inhumane groan escaping the omega as he stretches his limbs to check his own holowatch.

"Shit we're gonna be late!" the blonde jumps out of bed and quickly rummages through his closet.

After getting dressed and a little making out, the couple make light conversation as they head towards the dining room.

The minute they come in every set of eyes zone in on the two of them.

Yunho thinks it must be the amount of bite marks littering his neck. Call him kinky, but he had no reason to be ashamed of it.

Yeosang on the other hand, just clung to the taller tighter, which was just his usual shy self outside their space adventures.

The looks they got followed every step they took, right to the moment they both sat down.

Yunho couldn't help but wince at the twinge of pain from his bottom, which caused everyone's mouth to open widely in comical shock.

"YEOSANG TOPS!" Jongho screams, half of the table erupting in joy at the revelation.

"It's payday boys, now fork it over!" Came Seonghwa next as Mingi stands between the two, swaying them side to side while doing some sort victory chant.

San, Hongjoong, and Wooyoung could only groan in defeat as they bring out their wallets.

"You fuckers made a bet between us!?" Yunho tone riddled with disbelief.

Being ignored, the co-captain just shook his head. He's supposed to be used to this kind of crazy shenanigans of ATEEZ.

Sometimes though, he misses the awfully normal life he could have had if he didn't leave Earth. 

But when he sees Yeosang himself surrendering a hefty sum from his coin purse, he knew he had made the right decision in choosing this absurd journey through the cosmos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end! Would love to hear your thoughts on this... thing.
> 
> See you next time and take care!


End file.
